


Ratted Princess

by Kisaramu Bukishi (Syapaaye)



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Hentai, Rape, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:32:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2268129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syapaaye/pseuds/Kisaramu%20Bukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing an opportunity in front of her, Rayet sets to have her desire of revenge towards the Martians satisfied. And the one that's within her reach right now is none other than the Princess of Martians herself, Asseylum Vers Allusia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ratted Princess

**Author's Note:**

> The following scene happens (in my imagination, of course) at the end of the episode 9. Please refrain from reading if you don’t want to see spoiler. Also, if you’re under 18… Heck, there’s no one to stop you, actually.

It is the perfect opportunity. By sheer chance, one in a million, and probably with the interference of fate, the opportunity arises in front of her. Rayet Areash, with the thoughts of revenge clouding her mind, commits another sin that would make her unable to turn back.

 

Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia, one of the biggest sources of Rayet’s hatred is practically inside her reach more than ever. The Princess is taking a shower, several stalls beside Rayet’s, while having let her attendant Eddelrittuo go to pick up new clothing for her. After confirming that the door is closed and there are only the two of them inside the showers, Rayet lets no moment slips by and sets to Asseylum’s stall without any clothing covering her body.

 

Rayet is not stupid by any means. She should have thought about the consequences of the thing she’s about to do. But thinking rationally is the last thing in her mind, while her desire to bring her version of justice to the Princess is taking her over. In her mind, Martians took her family and comrades even though they had shown their loyalty to the said Martians. So, it’s normal to think that all Martians are her enemies, right? So, it’s normal if she wants revenge, right? Then, it’s also normal if she thinks the very Princess of Mars is also a valid option to direct her hatred to, right?

 

 

Rayet hasn’t actually thought about how she will bring her hammer of justice down upon the Princess. Beating her to death, choking her until she can’t breathe forever anymore, every option is counted as ‘good enough’ in her cluttered mind. If she can satisfy this urge, she’s fine with whatever.

 

Right the moment she opens the curtain that separates the Princess in the stall and her is the moment she sees another option and makes her decision. A necklace, which is as pretty as the star, is hanging beside the Princess. Right, Asseylum seems to be fond of that necklace to the point she takes it into the stall with her. Just before she began taking her shower only she took off that necklace. And in the blink of an eye, Rayet thinks of killing Asseylum with something that’s so precious to her.

 

Things happen instantly. Asseylum, having felt a presence behind her, innocently tries to look back thinking the presence is her attendant Eddelrittuo. But the moment she takes a glimpse of the figure behind her is already too late. Rayet, with unimaginable speed, takes the necklace and coils it around Asseylum’s neck without hesitation.

 

Rayet’s movements are not gentle, they are not intended just to make Asseylum wears the necklace, they are filled with the intent to kill. From behind, she holds the position to choke Asseylum to death.

 

Asseylum didn’t expect this attack. For a Princess, she is not weak. She is, in fact, skilled with hand-to-hand combat. Even so, this moment of confusion is clearly disabling her ability to deflect this kind of assault.

 

Asseylum is desperately trying to loosen the necklace that’s choking her. Her gasps are the proof she’s currently excruciated by the inability to shout or even to breathe. She is frantically moving her hands to remove the necklace without even considering wiping her dripping saliva. But Rayet doesn’t have any intention to release Asseylum, so while still choking Asseylum, she throws Asseylum’s body and slams it into the wall beside them. Asseylum is weakened by the slam a little bit, but that little chance is all Rayet needs. Short after she thinks it’s her chance, she tightens the necklace’s grip on Asseylum’s slender neck.

 

Asseylum is losing even more power to fight back. Her consciousness is falling, her hands are going limp. Rayet is feeling that she has won. She will have her revenge completed. Just a little more, she will have killed the Princess with her own hands. Just a little more, she will take the Princess’s precious belonging, namely her life, by the thing she trusts. ‘It’s almost the same as me, right?’

 

But, right before Asseylum loses her consciousness completely, a thought flashes Rayet’s mind.

 

‘…Is this really enough?’

‘No, wait, this won’t really make her suffer. If I want revenge, I should make her go through the same thing as me, or at least with the same level of despair. For her to feel that, I need her alive.’ Or so, Rayet reconsiders her method of revenge and releases the necklace in her palms.

 

Asseylum falls with a thud and her back facing Rayet. Her bright yellow hair that was making a bun-shape is now undone.

*Cough… cough* Her body is convulsing, she is now coughing and wheezing, desperately trying to catch some oxygen. Powerless, Asseylum has lost every dignity she had. Right now, Asseylum is not even a Princess anymore.

 

After turning off the shower, Rayet starts to take advantage of Asseylum’s powerlessness. She takes the necklace again and turns Asseylum’s body to face her. Her body, without a single fabric covering her, is now completely visible to Rayet.

 

Asseylum’s body is not what people call voluptuous, but it’s certainly developed well since it has the right curves at the right places. It’s also a proof that she has been maintaining her body to match an ideal figure. As if it is a precious diamond at the point, her fair skin is glistening under the bathing of light. It is a wonder how she can have that kind of figure considering she lived in a place lacking of resources and a fabricated atmosphere. But then again, she’s of a Royal Family, she should have received countless heavenly treatment in Mars. Not only that, the droplets of water still sticking on her body and her ragged breath are also the factors that make Asseylum considerably delicious at the moment.

 

Her bust is bulging modestly, her waist is slanted to the inside and her hip is plump enough so her body can make “S” shapes from the sides. It’s not usually all that visible before, but now Asseylum is lying bare in front of Rayet’s eyes.

 

Rayet hasn’t even once questioned Asseylum’s beauty, she stopped for a second, enchanted by the view in front of her eyes. But soon she comes back to reality. The Princess in front of her is completely vulnerable just for a moment, so she must seize this moment quickly before Asseylum can recover.

 

Rayet takes Asseylum’s hands and puts them so Asseylum’s palms are above her head. Rayet proceeds to tie them up together with the necklace she’s holding. Normally, it’s quite easy to break free for such a tie, but Asseylum’s not in a normal condition right now. Her body is still weak, her struggles are proven meaningless against Rayet’s trained strength. Rayet then sits on Asseylum’s stomach with her left hand still holding Asseylum’s restrained hands for reassurance.

 

Asseylum is currently a hostage of Rayet. After being assaulted by surprise, she’s in no position to strike back. At this point, Asseylum can only look at the figure on top of her that’s pinning her down. Her vision is blurred, but she can still make a silhouette of a brown-haired girl she knows from several days ago. No, it’s not even right to say Asseylum knows her. They just happen to meet, all she understands about Rayet is she holds some deep grudges towards the Martians and Asseylum just happens to be the Princess of Mars. Maybe her killing Asseylum is not unsurprising after all. Though dying is not an option for the Princess that has a big ambition inside her heart, her position is still not blessed by the strength to break free.

 

Rayet ponders about her chance. This is definitely the only one. The possibility to have this kind of opportunity later is close to non-existent. Again, right at the moment, there lays the Princess of Vers, devoid of power, in front of her. What can she do at this moment? What should she do to make her suffer?

The concept of Rayet’s revenge would be taking everything that’s precious to the Princess. If so, then what’s her precious thing Rayet can take at this spur of moment? After all, without even her formal regalia, Asseylum is not a princess anymore. ‘Something that’s precious to a girl besides her own life, does that kind of thing even ex— Wait…’

A sudden realization comes into Rayet’s mind as she’s reminded that she’s also a girl and the possibility of her taking it is still possible. Right, Asseylum is not a Princess right now, she’s now a normal weak girl. On the spur of the moment, Rayet turns her thoughts into action.

 

Contrasting her attempt to kill Asseylum earlier, Rayet wraps her right hand on Asseylum’s left breast gently. Her middle finger, her ring finger, index finger, pinky finger, and lastly thumb, all slide their way to coil Asseylum’s upper body part without resistance. It’s now in such a position that her pink nipple and the upper part of her areola can be seen through the gap between Rayet’s middle finger and ring finger.

 

“…Mm…!” Startled by Rayet’s caress, Asseylum finds a ticklish sensation on her chest. As a well-sheltered girl, there’s no way Asseylum has experience regarding sexual activities even though she has learned a little about such subject. The only thing she did was only a CPR, a mouth-to-mouth resuscitation to save someone’s life. It cannot be counted as ‘experience’ at all. So, there’s no wonder she’s perplexed about the sensation she’s feeling when Rayet touches her.

 

After completely placing her right palm on Asseylum, Rayet finally realizes that Asseylum’s skin is not glistening just for show, but it’s also almost softer than silk. It’s pleasant to touch, making Rayet reluctant to separate her hand from it. Moreover, Rayet now in some way or another has the urge to press her even more.

 

Rayet puts some force in closing her right hand, grabbing Asseylum’s body part she’s already touching.

“Mmp!” The bounciness of Asseylum’s breast fills Rayet’s hand as the gasp fills the stall, and probably the entire showers room. While her mind is still clouded by the early assault, what she’s having is still not Hypohedonia. Through Rayet’s movement, she can still feel some kind of stimulation which of course she hasn’t felt before.

 

Rayet proceeds to fondle Asseylum’s breast more, making a circular movement while still repeating to loosen and tighten her grab.

“…Mm…! Mmmha…! Mmppp…!!” After her mind cleared up a little bit, Asseylum thinks about shouting for help. Though weirdly enough, she’s closing her eyes and desperately trying to bite her lower lip to not let any sound leaks out instead.

 

Rayet cannot help but feel aroused, seeing the Princess that is usually acting dignified is cutely enduring the stimulation she’s giving. Then, she gives in. After her mind is completely filled with dirty thoughts about defiling the Princess, she changes her position to a kneeling one and bends her body down while her left hand is still holding Asseylum’s hand and supporting her body weight. She then begins to lick the trace of her choke on Asseylum’s neck without stopping her fondling.

 

“Nnnggh!!” The red line on her neck is still visible and supposedly hurts if touched. But Rayet’s slimy tongue is adding a strange mix to the sensation on her neck that her voice gets louder and harder to hold.

“Nngh! MMMP!” Rayet continues to lick Asseylum’s neck with a simple pattern like licking an ice cream. When Asseylum’s hands begin to regain some power to protest against Rayet’s restriction, Rayet pinches Asseylum’s left nipple lightly.

 

“Mmmah!!!” An electrical jolt flashes throughout Asseylum’s entire body, distracting her struggles once again as she loses the remaining power she has. Her hands are almost completely limp, and at this point, no restriction is needed anymore. So, Rayet moves her left hand and uses it to stimulate Asseylum’s right breast. Asseylum can feel the weight of Rayet’s body, but her mind is too cloudy to recognize anything besides Rayet’s doings.

 

“Mmmhh…!! Mhaa!” The right middle finger is rubbing her left teat and the left hand is fondling her right breast. While both being occupied at the moment, her neck is also invaded by Rayet’s licks. And even though she wants to, she has no power to resist Rayet at the current moment. For Asseylum, it really is a hopeless situation which she can only pray for help to come and save her. What is holding Eddelrittuo right now, one would wonder.

 

Both of Asseylum’s nipples are completely erect right now as a proof that Asseylum is feeling aroused. Feeling her attempt has already met its purpose, Rayet moves her right hand that was playing with Asseylum’s right nipple to a lower location. Caressing Asseylum’s body carefully to not break it, her right hand slides down to Asseylum’s stomach and continues to Asseylum’s private area.

 

While moving her hand, Rayet’s tongue, still sticking to Asseylum’s skin, follows the track of Asseylum’s curves and climbs the curve on her chest to reach the location where her right hand was. Her tongue is moving as if it’s painting Asseylum’s body with her saliva.

 

“Nnnhh… Hmmmnn!!” Rayet’s tongue and hand arrive at their respective destinations at the same time, making it double for Asseylum to feel. It surprises Rayet a little to feel that Asseylum’s lower part is actually smooth and hairless. Is it because she’s just too pure to have some? Or is it because her hormones are underdeveloped to grow some? Though, Rayet also finds that Asseylum’s vagina is already wet, lubricated with natural moisture, without her having done anything to it yet.

 

“Hhhnn! Nnahh!” Rayet begins to stroke Asseylum’s labia with her middle finger. Because it’s already slippery by Asseylum’s love juice, Rayet doesn’t counter any difficulty in moving her finger.

 

“Mnnuaah!! Mmmmaah!” Every stroke makes a moan leaking from Asseylum’s lips whether she’s willing or not. And of course, Rayet doesn’t forget to divide her concentration on her tongue and her left hand, too.

 

“Mmaahn! St—Mmmh!!” Asseylum finally manages to say a fragment of word after some times. Rayet doesn’t ignore this change and starts to suck Asseylum’s nipple with her mouth.

 

“Hmmmppphhh!!!” It’s even stronger than before. The softness of Rayet’s lips is touching Asseylum’s skin directly. Rayet’s suction feels incredibly more powerful than her hand earlier. Her mind that was building up a resolve to oppose Rayet is crumbling again.

 

“Ahh!! Nnhaa!!” Rayet quickens the pace of her rubbing on Asseylum’s labia and continues to simultaneously lick and suck Asseylum’s left nipple. Her left hand also begins to twiddle Asseylum’s right nipple roughly.

 

“Aahh! Haaa!! Aaaaahh!” Asseylum cannot even contain her voice anymore as Rayet’s movements become more intense. After several rhythmic stimulations, Asseylum feels a tingling sensation inside her. Stimulations from Rayet’s hands and mouth are building up to the point they feel ready to burst like a broken dam.

 

“Aauuuhh!! Aaaahhnn!! St—” Something is coming from inside, Asseylum can feel it from her body. No matter how much she tries to endure it, she feels more and more restless. If Asseylum can’t make Rayet stops now, she sure will be unable to sustain it for any longer. Though needlessly to say, the thing Asseylum can use to halt Rayet’s movements is words.

 

“St— Sto—“ And needlessly to say again, there’s no way words will be able to convince Rayet to cease her actions right now.

Rayet can feel that Asseylum is on the verge of climax and is trying to hold her ejaculation from bursting out. And as an attempt to weaken her resistance, she rubs Asseylum’s labia and sucks her nipple faster and harder than before again. Then, she finally decides to put an end to Asseylum’s futile resistance.

 

*nibble*

 

“NNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAHHHN!!” Along with her voice, her body is trembling as a heavenly pleasure strikes her. Even though Rayet’s gnashing teeth are grinding her erect nipple, Asseylum doesn’t feel any pain at all. Instead, Asseylum feels an incredible sensation to the point it makes her cum. After trying to hold her voice and her body, they finally out of control with her blanking mind.

 

Rayet raises her head and fixes her position. She’s straightly staring at Asseylum’s flushed face that’s currently having a dreamy expression. Her glittering eyes are accompanied by her half-opened mouth. The sparkling sweat can be seen all over her body, and her breathing has become panting. Exhausted after her ejaculation, Asseylum can only replies Rayet’s stare with her own swaying gaze. To think the Princess that has always been walking with a head held high is displaying such erotic sight in front of her, Rayet can’t help but desiring to go further.

 

 

“Haaa… Haaa… Ra… Hmpnh!” Sealing Asseylum’s lips with hers, Rayet cuts what Asseylum tried to say.

 

“Ha..Mm…cha…Mmmpp!!” It starts with a light peck. Rayet connects her lips with Asseylum’s, separates them, connects them, separates them again, connects them again, and so on until the cycle ends with Rayet completely inserting her tongue inside Asseylum’s petit mouth.

 

“Mmm!! MmmphuhaaMMM!!” Rayet begins to explore almost every place inside Asseylum’s mouth with her tongue. Beginning from Asseylum’s hard palate, Rayet’s tongue slides to the soft palate. Then, she twirls her tongue and attacks Asseylum’s mouth floor and the back of Asseylum’s tongue. Then she twirls her tongue again many times as if trying to tie it with Asseylum’s tongue. It’s not a sacred ritual, but Rayet’s action is so focused that Asseylum can’t even find a chance to avoid Rayet’s invasion.

 

“Phuaaahhh… Haaa… Haaaa…” A trickle of the mix of their saliva that’s stretching between their tongues can be seen as Rayet pulls her mouth up. Looking at Asseylum’s face again, Rayet can see a pleading gaze directed to her. Thinking that she sees Asseylum enjoying the kiss, Rayet is startled a bit. With her inviting eyes and opened mouth, it’s as if Asseylum is waiting for more lip-to-lip with Rayet.

 

For Asseylum, a deep kiss like that is a first. A part of Asseylum is still asking the name of the feeling that’s making her succumbing to such action. Only later will Asseylum know that it’s called ‘ecstasy’.

 

Rayet’s right hand once again moves to Asseylum’s genital area. This time, she slowly presses her middle finger against the opening of Asseylum’s vulva, and proceeds to swiftly plunge it inside. Still sensitive after Asseylum’s climax earlier, the sensation on her genital is folded by several times.

“Aahk!!” Opposing the face she was making after her kiss with Rayet, a pained expression is showing on Asseylum’s face now. Of course, this expression only excites Rayet even more as she penetrates Asseylum deeper.

“Ngggaah… St—NoWai—Hmmnnh!!” Asseylum’s trial to protest is failing as her mouth is once again invaded forcibly by Rayet’s.

 

“Mmmbuhaa… Ray—Mmm!!” Asseylum tries to break free from Rayet by shaking her head, but Rayet is in a more advantageous position from the beginning, so there’s no way Asseylum can do so easily right now.

 

Following her own middle finger that’s currently plunged halfway inside Asseylum, Rayet prepares her index finger. She puts it on Asseylum’s moistened labia, and firmly spreads Asseylum’s walls as she’s thrusting it inside.

 

“Nnnaaahgg!! Haaahnk!” Asseylum’s body becomes stiff, her voice is leaking more though Rayet has been concealing her mouth. Asseylum’s face is contorted with pain, but Rayet doesn’t stop. She pushes deeper and deeper until her fingers can’t reach any further. Then, she retracts them until they’re almost completely out and thrusts it again roughly.

 

“Hnnggaahh! Aaahhkk!! Mmmaaaah!” Rayet grinds Asseylum’s insides vigorously, repeating to retract and thrust her fingers in rhythmic tempo. While her fingers are busy trying to please Asseylum’s vagina, Rayet’s tongue is imitating the movements of her own fingers inside Asseylum’s mouth.

 

“Hnnnmmmaaah!! Haaahn!!” Rayet adds twisting to her series of movements of her fingers without slowing her pace. She stirs Asseylum’s walls that are coiling her fingers tightly like a drill.

 

Again, for someone who doesn’t have any experience on sex, having something put inside her genital is something unimaginable to her until now, even more, forcibly like this. After this, she would not only be wounded physically, but also mentally. Though, it will be after this, after Asseylum regains her rationality.

 

After repeating her attacks, soon the pain recedes into pleasure for Asseylum along with her moans getting sweeter and louder.

“Ahh! Aaahh!! Aaaahhhnn!!” Giving up in sealing Asseylum’s lips, Rayet redirects her tongue to Asseylum’s left ear and lets Asseylum’s moans fill the room while her fingers are vigorously messing up Asseylum’s insides.

 

“Nngaaaaahnn!! ….Aaahn… Aaaahhhnnn!!” With her middle finger and index finger still moving inside Asseylum’s vagina, her thumb begins to rub Asseylum’s hardened clitoris.

It doesn’t take any longer for the second ejaculation to come. Feeling Asseylum’s tightening around her fingers, Rayet picks up her pace and begins to move like the piston engine without stopping her rubbing thumb on Asseylum’s clit.

 

“Mmmmmaaaaaaahhhnn…. Ahh! Aaahh!! Hmmmmmmmmmppp!!” Along with her heating up body, her stomach is becoming hotter and hotter as the climax grows nearer. Her mind is once again becoming blank, her vision is getting blurred and whitened. At this point, Asseylum has given up to the pleasure and ceases any of her attempts to resist.

 

Right before Asseylum cums, Rayet pinches Asseylum’s clitoris to strengthen her climax.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN!!!!!!!” A high pitched voice is reverberating with her convulsing body. Her back is bent, making an arch as the sign that her climax is reaching its peak. Rayet also feels that her fingers are squished by Asseylum’s tightening vagina.

 

“Haaa… Haaa…” Asseylum’s body once again goes limp, the strength in her body has escaped as she encounters with the highest form of pleasure for the second time.

 

It’s finally ended. Asseylum stares blankly at nothing with her hollowed eyes, devoid of will and determination while her tears are streaming beautifully. With Asseylum’s body being limp, losing her strength completely, Rayet stands up while still looking at the Princess and puts an end to her defilement on her.

Rayet vaguely feels that it’s enough to satisfy her revenge for the current moment. She’s now wondering the way to escape her crime, even though it’s improbable.

But the next moment, a way suddenly appears in front of Rayet like a blessing from a devil. A clear, childish and bright voice can be heard entering the room along with another wicked desire rising on Rayet’s mind.

 

“Your Highness Princess Asseylum? I brought your new clothing here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might or might not make a Ratted Princess II or other work that will be this one's continuation.


End file.
